Ma solitude de Noël sans lui
by chocolaterock
Summary: Ma solitude de Noël sans lui Les choses que je déteste parler de lui ONE-SHOT! CC suddenly remembers her past on Christmas Eve. She scribbles everything in diary...What/Who does she write about? LuluxCC fic! Additional genre: Hurt


**Hello Everyone! This is my first fic with a whole story Point of View. This is CC's POV! xD**

**One-Shot!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or the characters! But I own the plot.. xD**

**This story takes place after the death of our almight black prince Lelouch Lamperouge.**

* * *

-

-

**Ma solitude de Noël sans lui || Les choses que je déteste parler de lu**

English translation of the title: **(****My lonely Christmas without Him || The things I hate about him)**

-

-

-

(please correct me if the meaning of my title is different from the translation...I'm not that good with French. :P)

**CC.'s POV**

I opened my eyes finding myself sleeping on top of my desk with my journal open. I wrapped my arms around myself because I was freezing cold. Of course it is cold! Duh! It's Christmas! Then I remembered my diary, I opened it to the blank page and began writing some things. I wrote how wonderful---err----scratch that, boring my day is today! I finally finished with my diary writing, then I looked at the photo frame that was placed neatly on the corner of my desk.

It was a picture of me and Lelouch 3 years ago. Suddenly my hands opened my diary again, it was moving on it's own. Suddenly I didn't know that my hands started writing some stuff below the current update I did a while ago.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I hate the way he puts his life on the line just to protect his sister or friends.

I hate the way he treats his close friends nicely, _arrgghhh…especially that orange haired bimbo from the student council_.

I hate the way he laughs with his friends but whenever he's with me he is so stingy.

I hate his proud and conceited attitude. _It really pisses me off._

I hate the way he makes me want to say thank you to him for buying me my favorite pizza from Pizza Hut and tries to use up his card just for it. _Yum! Pizza! XD Well, at least I don't spend my money._

I hate him for eavesdropping on my dream. _Yeah! And that was an awkward moment…: P_

I hate him because the way he pronounced my name that is out of this world. _He was so mean. But truthfully even though the way he pronounced my name is out of this world, I still love the way how my name came out from his mouth._

I hate him because he is the first man that ever thanked me. _Even through the hardships that I made him go through, he still smiled at me._

I hate him because he made me shed my tears while praying for his safety. _Humph!_

I hate him with all my life because he is the reason why I am miserable right now. _…no comment…_

I hate him because he didn't fulfill my greatest wish and just left me.

I hate him for making that stupid plan, _Zero Requiem…_

I hate him because he was the only person that proved me that the geass doesn't bring loneliness. _Why is he always right? Hmph. As expected from the genius black prince of Brit._

I hate you for making me express my true feelings again. _Yeah... and that's why I'm writing all these things about him._

I hate you for not hating me when I gave you the geass…..

-

-

_I cried silently while my tears were rolling down my pale cheeks while it was dripping on my diary._

_-_

_-_

"How…-hic-..dare you…-hic-…Lelouch!" I silently sob. "How dare you leave me…"

**End of CC's POV**

-

-

-

**The END! xD**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Note:

**Remember, not everyone, will have a nice Christmas celebration this year. Some because they are far away or some because they are alreaedy having their deep slumber. **

**Merry Christmas to all of you! xD I hope you enjoyed my story even though it was a short one. Please inform me or tell me if ever there are wrong grammars, wrong spellings, etc so I can fix that mistake. Feel free to review or PM me. :D I would really**** appreciate constructice criticism.**

**Hope you also enjoyed my first One-Shot Christmas story!**

**lovin'my'music  
**


End file.
